Drabble: The NEWS's Journal
by Raputopu
Summary: Tiga pria berjiwa petualang, satu wanita abnormal, dan seorang pemuda Indonesia. Bersama, mereka mengitari globe terbesar sepanjang sejarah manusia, terkurung dalam aksi mencekam, mematikan, dan menantang demi mendapatkan sepotong berita untuk ditayangkan di layar kaca Saudara sekalian. Drabble THE NEWS! Warn: Liputan Gagal. Edisi: AMERICANO.
1. Meet the Piranha

**A/N : **Saya kembali, kawan-kawan! Ngelanjutin The NEWS cuma bikin otak saya _hangover, jetlag, cliffhanger_. Intinya saya sakit kepala ngelanjutinnya. Saya butuh humor, men #plak Dan, finally, akhirnya impian saya untuk merangkum liputan-liputan keren coret-gagal-coret dari para reporter ini kesampaian jugaaa! XD Ada banyaaak sekali TKP yang akan diceritakan, tapi dimulai dari yang ini dulu yaa. Dan kalo hasilnya rada ambigu atau absurd, salahkan otak konslet saya #bzzt

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers—Himaruya Hidekaz—**Bapak Nation paling jenius sedunia dan penuh kejutan _like_ G.R.R Martin. _All hail our King_! #kibarbenderaHetalia

* * *

**.**

"**Drabble: The NEWS's Journal"**

**.RapuTopu.**

**Natalia ****Arlovskaya**** : **Reporter of 'The NEWS'

**Gilbert Beilschmidt : **Leader of 'The NEWS'

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo : **Camera-man of 'The NEWS'

**Francis Bonnefoy : **Driver of 'The NEWS'

**Airlangga Putra Brawijaya : **Observator of 'The NEWS'

**.**

* * *

**Date : _7 Januari 20xx_**

**Misi : **Meliput Ikan Piranha

**Tempat : **Sungai Amazon

**.**

**.**

"Ikan Piranha—atau yang biasa disebut dengan nama Latin _Silver Tetra Cteno—_Hei! Apa aku harus membaca ini semua!?" Natalia mengayunkan kertas kecil lusuh ke udara. Protes.

"Lanjutkan saja, Nat. Antonio masih merekam, tuh."

Antonio berbalik. "Apa diulang saja?"

"Tidak usah. Hari mulai gelap. Lanjutkan saja." sergah Gilbert.

"Cepatlah, aku nyaris tertidur di jok."

"Sebentar lagi, Francis."

"Kau memang yang paling pengertian, Airlangga."

"Cih. Yayaya. Baiklah. Ikan Piranha—dengan nama Latin yang super panjang dan sulit dibaca. Kalau mau tahu cari saja di internet!"

Gilbert berdehem. "Nat..."

"Baik! Baik!" Natalia menjerit. "Grh. Kelihatannya aku mulai membenci pekerjaan ini..." gerutunya. "Ikan Piranha—atau yang biasa disebut dalam nama Latin _Silver.. Tetra.. Cte-no-brycon... Spilurus... _Chra—maksudku _Characins_,adalah salah satu jenis ikan tawar yang termasuk dalam golongan _omnivora_ dan kanibal." Natalia merapikan rambutnya. "Ya. Jadi intinya dia bisa memakanmu juga… Pemirsa."

Gilbert cengo. Antonio bergidik. Francis menguap. Airlangga menulis.

Natalia berjongkok di pinggir sungai, terhalangi ilalang. Bersembunyi bak seorang tentara perang yang menyerang di senja hari—dimana setengah meter di sebelahnya adalah sungai Amazon yang terkenal liar, berbahaya, jahat, dan tukang copet.

…bercanda.

Natalia menyikap rambutnya, lalu menggunakan tangan sebelahnya sebagai isyarat untuk mengajak kamera Antonio mendekat. Melihat aktifitas ikan-ikan yang berdaya sosialisasi tinggi terhadap sesamanya ini dari dekat.

"Ya, bisa dilihat, Pemirsa. Mereka tengah bergerombol. Entah tengah menggosipkan siapa. Tapi yang pasti, mereka senang sekali berkumpul dalam satu area kemudian berenang berdempet-dempetan."

Airlangga mencatat. Francis mulai tertidur. Antonio bersin. Gilbert bercermin.

"Dan, ikan piranha ini terkenal sekali akan nafsu makan mereka yang rakus. Mereka seperti _zombie-zombie _kelaparan. Tolong jangan bayangkan lumba-lumba _zombie _di salah satu permainan strategi, tapi bayangkanlah jika orang Jerman kehabisan stok _beer._ Tidak ada bedanya. Liar dan beringas."

"Hei!" Gilbert protes.

Antonio terpeleset.

Francis berbicara dengan ular.

Airlangga kehabisan tinta.

"Contohnya saja daging ini. Bila saya lemparkan ke arah ikan-ikan tukang gosip di bawah sana, saya berani taruhan daging malang ini akan musnah dalam sekejap."

Natalia melemparkan sebuah paha ayam segar.

Gilbert menoleh.

Antonio menoleh.

Francis menoleh.

Airlangga menaikkan alis.

"NAT! ITU MAKAN MALAM KITA!"

"Eh? Apa? Jadi maksud kalian... yang aku lempar tadi... Ayam! SIAL! Gil! CEPAT AMBIL! CEPAT AMBIL!"

"KENAPA MENYURUHKU?!"

"ANTONIO SAJA!"

"KORBANKAN FRANCIS!"

"CEPAT! AYAMNYA KEBURU HABIS!"

Malam itu, hutan Amazon tidak sepi lagi. Jeritan-jeritan empat reporter gila yang kehilangan makanan mengalahkan suara alam. Monyet-monyet iseng, ular-ular mabuk, dan jangkrik-jangkrik putus cinta tertawa bersama. Mereka hendak menolong? Ah, biarkan saja keempat reporter itu saling dorong-mendorong untuk mengorbankan tumbal. Tontonan yang menarik bagi hunian hutan jahat seperti ini.

Airlangga mencatat lamat-lamat.

**Peraturan #1 di sungai Amazon: Bawa daging ayam cadangan. Atau minimal tentukan temanmu yang bisa dijadikan tumbal sejak awal.**

**.**

**Hasil Liputan : **Gagal**.**

* * *

**A/N : **Yeah! Fic gagal. Ditulis dísela-sela teriakan Ortu ' Cepat mandi!' dan sialnya saya langsung keinget Piranha. Ah, anyway, akan baik sekali jika ada yang bersedia me-review. Seriously, awalnya saya mau bikin cerita The NEWS gini-gini aja, alias kumpulan _drabble _yang isinya hasil liputan gagal mereka. Tapi malah keterusan jadi adegan tembak-tembakan, penculikan, pembunuhan, dan cinta-cintaan #ngek #curhat #dibom

**PS :** Ah, btw, saya mau membuka kesempatan bagi kamu-kamu semua yang mau rikues TKP buat diliput kru The NEWS :) Contoh: Tembok Cina, bukit Tengkorak, hutan salju di Russia, rumah gajah di Afrika, kamar Prussia yang berantakan. Apa aja deh. Mereka semua lagi nunggu job :) Dan maaf aja kalo hasil liputannya nggak sesukses yang diharapkan.

_Sign, Rapuh._


	2. Edisi Urban Legend: Lawang Sewu

**A/N :** Ebuset, saya baru nyadar kalo gagal bikin oneshot, tapi ketagihan bikin drabble. Yeah! Drabble is rockin'! Wow. Kebanyakan rikuesnya minta TKPnya di Indonesia, ya XD #muterZamrudKhatulistiwadiPlaylist Bukan kebanyakan lagi, tapi semuanya! Hahahaha. Apa nggak ada yang tertarik untuk TKPnya di Amerika, atau Brazil, atau Mesir, atau Atlantis, gitu? #maksa Dan saya milih Lawang Sewu karena hasil _vote_nya lebih tinggi dari yang lain XD Yeiy!

**Disclaimer : **Ditulis lagi, nih? Nggak usah deh, ya? #plak Karena Himaruya Hidekaz terlalu _awesome _untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata #ciee

* * *

**.**

"**Drabble: The NEWS's Journal"**

**.RapuTopu.**

**Natalia ****Arlovskaya**** : **Reporter of 'The NEWS'

**Gilbert Beilschmidt : **Leader of 'The NEWS'

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo : **Camera-man of 'The NEWS'

**Francis Bonnefoy : **Driver of 'The NEWS'

**Airlangga Putra Brawijaya : **Observator of 'The NEWS'

**.**

* * *

**Date:** 9 Januari 20xx

**Tempat:** Lawang Sewu, Semarang, Indonesia

**Misi :** Membuktikan Misteri di Lawang Sewu

**.**

**.**

Senter dinyalakan.

"PEMIRSA!—"

"GAAH!" Francis menjerit ketika cahaya lampu menyorot raut horror wajah Natalia. Antonio bersin. Gilbert mengorek telinga.

"Francis, jangan teriak-teriak."

"Kenapa, sih, kita harus ke tempat ini malam-malam?" jerit Francis.

"Pertama, karena masakan Airlangga enak-enak. Kedua, kita harus menghabiskannya sebelum kita pulang ke Jerman." Gilbert memberitahu sopan.

"Selamat malam, pemirsa di rumah. Sekarang kami sedang berada di situs peninggalan Belanda TERPOPULER di Indonesia! Yaitu Lawang Sewu atau disebut juga Pintu Seribu. Karena, kalau kau cukup bosan di rumah dan tidak ada kerjaan, kau bisa menghitung seluruh pintu di gedung tua ini. Tapi, sungguh—aku pikir nama _One Thousand Doors_ bakalan lebih keren."

"Nat," Gilbert mengingatkan. "Itu-tidak-_awesome_-sama-sekali."

"Kenapa, sih, aku selalu tidak diijinkan berimprovisasi? Siapa yang reporter disini?" protes Natalia.

Sementara Antonio mengarahkan kameranya ke lorong-lorong gelap Lawang Sewu. Walaupun hasilnya gelap, remang-remang dan terlampau menyeramkan.

Kemudian kamera melayang ke permukaan lantai yang tergenang air.

"Yah! Abaikan saja pria gila satu ini. Kita lanjutkan liputan. Ayo, ikut saya!"

Natalia mengomando kamera Antonio untuk mengikutinya. Tiga kru lain mengikuti gadis itu menyusuri lorong sambil terus menceracau mengenai keadaan ruangan ini ditemani lampu senter Francis.

"Bisa disaksikan, pemirsa. Tempat ini lembab, pengap, gelap, dan penuh dengan bau-bau kejahatan. Gedung yang berpusat di Semarang, Jawa Tengah ini memang terkenal akan aura-aura mistisnya. Mungkin akan sangat seru bila seorang pria Russia mengikuti uji nyali disini."

Francis terus menyorot sekitarnya. Dinding terkelupas. Lampu remang-remang. Lantai tergenang. Lorong yang berujung gelap. Sekilasnya dirinya merasa berada di _game _Amnesia.

Tapi sungguh. Francis tak ingin bertemu dengan makhluk aneh dengan mulut robek hingga ke dada lalu berlari mengejar-ejarnya dengan brutal, hanya untuk meminta uang upah dangdutan semalam.

…_absurd_.

"Ya. Tempat ini pernah dijadikan oleh para tentara Jepang untuk menahan pejuang Indonesia dan tentara Belanda yang tertangkap. Tapi saya sangat yakin, pemirsa, mereka bukan sekedar dipenjara atau diperkosa atau disiksa, melainkan juga…" Natalia tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya sangat dekat ke kemera dengan mata berkilat-kilat mengerikan. Kemudian mendesis sangat dalam,"…mereka dibunuh…"

_BRAKK_!

Senter Francis mati. Kamera Antonio mati. Gilbert tersedak. Airlangga cegukan.

"Bunyi apa itu?" Gilbert mendongak.

"Francis! Jangan buang angin sembarangan!" Natalia menutup hidung.

"Hei! Kameraku mati!" Antonio memeriksa kameranya.

"Enak saja!" Francis protes. "Kenapa tidak kau tuduh saja wanita di sebelahku ini?"

_Wanita_?

Airlangga meralat ucapan Francis. "Francis, satu-satunya wanita disini hanya Natalia."

"Apa Natalia sungguhan wanita?" ucap Gilbert tak yakin.

"Hei! Jaga ucapanmu!"

_PRAANG_!

Francis terdiam. Gilbert membisu. Antonio tercengang. Airlangga tercekat.

"Oke, Antonio. Kali ini kau yang membuat masalah, kan? Kenapa suara bersinmu se-nyaring itu?"

"Baiklah. Kali ini siapa yang membuang-buang piring? Lumayan kalau piring. Kalau ini guci atau kristal Eyang Subur?" Gilbert memprotes.

"Sepertinya senterku rusak." Francis memainkan senternya.

"Aku tidak bersin." Antonio berusaha membela diri. Dirinya juga berusaha memain-mainkan kameranya. Memakai cara primitif untuk membuat benda itu menyala; yaitu memukul-mukulnya. "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada pria yang berdiri di belakangmu?"

Senter Francis menyala. "Akhirnya." Cahaya yang tersorot dari lapisan kaca senter mengarah pada Natalia.

Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, lampu merah tanda perekaman yang berlangsung; menyala dari kamera Antonio. "Nah! Baiklah, kita lanjutkan."

Kamera kembali diletakkan dipundak lalu menyorot pada Natalia yang tengah merapikan rambut. Senter juga diarahkan pada gadis itu. Menyorot sang wajah reporter dengan cahayanya yang redup.

"Sudah?—Oh, baik. Selamat datang kembali, pemirsa. Maafkan insiden buang angin dilakukan oleh Francis dan bersin Antonio yang sangat nyaring tadi."

"Hei, ngapain ada kru yang berdiri di belakang Natalia? Mau sok eksis?" bisik Francis pada Airlangga.

"Ya, melanjutkan liputan yang tadi; selain karena gedungnya yang memiliki aura-aura mistis dan angker, di tempat ini juga dikabarkan sering terjadi—"

"Nat, siapa yang berdiri di belakangmu?"

Natalia menoleh, bibirnya kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "—pe-nam-pa-kan."

Gilbert tercengang. Francis terdiam. Antonio melongo. Airlangga buru-buru mencatat.

_Freeze_! Mendadak suasana hening sehening hutan.

Natalia membuka mulutnya, tidak percaya. Bibirnya bergetar. Matanya membulat di wajahnya berubah dari yang sebelumnya. "A-aa—"

Keempat reporter itu membatu dengan eksrpesi paling horor yang pernah mereka umbarkan.

"M-mundur… p-perlahan…" Francis memberi komando dengan wajah antara kebelet pipis dan digigit rusa bersamaan.

"Teman-teman." bisik Gilbert tertahan. "Kita… harus… pergi… dari sini."

Sementara Natalia mengangkat jari telunjuk perlahan, menunjuk wajah samar yang menjulang di sebelahnya. Kelihatannya sebentar lagi gadis itu akan berteriak.

"Nat! Cepat lari!"

"A-aa—APAKAH ANDA SALAH SATU PEMILIK GEDUNG INI? Wah! Hahahaha. Kebetulan sekali! Sebenarnya kami sedang kesulitan mencari narasumber. Tapi anda datang disaat yang tepat! Luar biasa. Dandanan anda seperti seorang tentara! Apakah anda memang dikhususkan untuk menghibur kami? Hahaha. Teman-teman saya pasti senang sekali bertemu dengan anda. Kenalkan, ini—"

Natalia baru saja berbalik menghadap kamera ketika dilihatnya keempat pria itu sudah tidak ada.

**.**

Bunyi derap sepatu berkumandang di sekitar dinding-dinding lorong.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa kita harus melihat hal tidak _awesome _yang seharusnya tidak kita lihat?!"

"Kenapa anggota The NEWS harus bertambah satu? Sedangkan lima saja sudah berantakan!"

"Bisakah kita berhenti sebentar? Aku mau melanjutkan dokumentasiku."

"LARI SAJA, LAH!"

Keempat reporter itu berlari saling mendahului bak pelari _sprinter _membelah lorong gelap dengan teriakan-teriakan tidak elit. Membuat ribut-ribut dari derap kaki mereka yang berpacu di lantai yang tergenang dan teriakan yang bergema di dinding-dinding ruangan.

Dan kemunculan-kemunculan bayangan samar yang kerap menghalangi jalan mereka di ujung lorong membuat keempat pria itu berlari berpencar tidak karuan. Berteriak-teriak ketakutan menyelamatkan nyawa. Menabrak segala macam benda dan tanpa peduli terus masuk ke berbagai lorong-lorong lain untuk mencari aman. Sementara penampakan-penampakan lain kerap mengusik.

"HENTIKAN SAJA LIPUTAN INI! AKU MAU MAKAN LAGI DI RUMAH AIRLANGGA!"

Semalaman suntuk, dari gedung bekas _bunker _yang terkenal seantero Semarang terdengar teriakan-teriakan memilukan dan benda-benda yang terlempar. Mengusik warga dalam jam tidurnya.

Airlangga mencatat dísela napasnya yang putus-putus.

**Pelajaran hari ini: Pertama, jangan pernah meliput Lawang Sewu pada malam hari. Kedua, kita harus bisa membedakan mana bunyi kentut Francis dan mana bunyi barang jatuh.**

**.**

**Hasil Liputan : **Gagal.

**. **

Keesokan harinya, gosip mengenai keangkeran Lawang Sewu kian menjamah telinga masyarakat dan turis-turis yang datang kian membludak.

* * *

**A/N : **Gah, ini gagal banget. Ini nggak serem sama sekali malahan. Bahkan hantunya nggak jelas lagi bersin atau buang angin. Maapin kalo hasilnya mengecewakan QnQ Btw, rikuesnya jangan yang serem-serem dong, ah QnQ Saya nulis ini malam-malam! (Lah! Salah sendiri nulis malam-malam!) Dan, kenapa rikuesnya nggak di bukit kelinci atau ladang ubur-ubur aja, sih? Kan, lebih hepi dan bahagia! XD #plak #apasih Sebenarnya mau update fic ini malam-malam aja, sih, biar lebih kerasa. Tapi saya lagi nggak ada kerjaan. Jadinya chapter dua lahir. Hahaha #plak

**PS : **Sekarang lagi edisi ASEAN nih. Yehee! Negara yang masuk daftar _vote _bagian satu adalah:

Thailand, Myanmar, Malaysia. Silahkan dipilih negara mana yang mau dinodai. Dan sebut juga ya TKPnya secara jelas :) Contoh: kebun binatang Thailand atau dapur Rayan(?). Dan TKP dengan vote tertinggi akan menjadi yang terpilih! XD

Sekarang waktunya balas rikues anon:

**someone : **Ngahahaha. Maap telah menodai dirimu dengan fic absurd ini yaa~ XD #dibom Candi Borobudur? Boleh, boleh. Disimpan di daftar rikues dulu ya :)

**Luciano Fyro : **Hai hai dirimu yang awesome! XD Ternyata fic ini selain salah produksi ternyata berfungsi juga sebagai obat. Hahaha. Danau Toba, ya? Baik. Disimpan di daftar rikues dulu :) PS: Ingat dong. Anda review dua kali? So sweet sekali~ :'D #dibunuh Dan anda cewek! Bisa curcol bareng, nih. Hahahaha.

_Sign, Rapuh_.


	3. Trip to Americano

**A/N : **Saya kembali, guys! Setelah The NEWS kelar, saatnya mendinginkan kepala dengan terbang ke drabble! Yeah! All hail drabble! Eh, betewe, ini udah ditelantarin berapa lama, ya? Nggak lama, kan? Hahaha. Eniwei, maaf karena belum bisa nulis yang rikuesan chapter lalu QAQ Rikuesnya keren-keren, sih, tapi… gimana, ya… lagi kepengen nulis yang di Amerika, sih #dor Hehehehe

Tapii, saya pasti ngebuatin rikues kalian, kook! XD Tenang ajah. Kalo saya nemu plot nan sinting lainnya, rikues kalian pasti dibikin drabblenya. Tunggu, yaa! #tepukinkepalasatu-satu

Eniwei, reviewnya maaf belum bisa dibalas satu-satu QAQ Internet ngeselin seperti biasa. Mungkin agak maleman dikit balasan reviewnya nongol. Hehehe.

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia Axis Powers punyanya Himaruya Hidekaz. Kalo saya? Sama APB aja, deh.

* * *

**Vacation : **Rekaman eksklusif dari kamera Antonio.

* * *

**.**

"**Drabble: The NEWS's Journal"**

**RapuTopu**

**Natalia ****Arlovskaya**** : **Reporter of 'The NEWS'

**Gilbert Beilschmidt : **Leader of 'The NEWS'

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo : **Camera-man of 'The NEWS'

**Francis Bonnefoy : **Driver of 'The NEWS'

**Airlangga Putra Brawijaya : **Observator of 'The NEWS'

**.**

* * *

_**Amerika Serikat**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Arizona**

**13 Januari**

"Selamat pagiii, Amerikaaaa!" Gilbert berteriak di pinggir tebing Grand Canyon ketika matahari terbit di ujung cakrawala.

"Kembali lagi bersama kami dalam liputan eksklusif The NEWS langsung dari Arizona! Bisa dilihat jika kami sekarang tengah berada di puncak tebing Grand Canyon yang luar biasa megah! Nah, mari kita ke pinggir sebentar untuk melihat ketinggian tebing ini jika dilihat dari atas."

_Gruuk_!

Para kru reporter itu tak sempat mencegah ketika ujung tebing yang dipijak Gilbert runtuh seketika.

**Catatan Airlangga : **Grand Canyon bukan tempat yang tepat untuk mengucapkan 'selamat pagi.'

**.**

* * *

**Bermuda**

**15 Januari**

Kapal pesiar The NEWS berlabuh di bibir pulau Bermuda yang sepi.

"Naah! Akhirnya kita tiba di pulau Bermuda, pemirsa! Tidak seperti gosip yang dikatakan warga lokal. Segitiga Bermuda itu sarang alien. Segitiga Bermuda adalah kuburan kapal. Segitiga Bermuda adalah segitiga. Bah, coba lihat kami _dong_, pemirsa! Bisa tiba di Bermuda dengan keadaan selamat! Hahahaha! Mari kita lanjutkan liputan _awesome _ini!"

"Gil… Francis dan Airlangga hilang."

"APA?!"

**Catatan Airlangga : **(kosong)

**.**

* * *

**Las Vegas**

**18 Januari**

"_Check_."

"_Check_."

"_Check_."

"_RISE_!"

Teriakan Gilbert menarik perhatian seluruh partisipan kasino. Berawal dari keinginan untuk meliput pemilik kasino terbesar di Amerika. The NEWS berakhir dengan disandera para penjaga pintu masuk.

Para pemain judi ini jahat-jahat. Jika Gilbert tidak memenangkan satu ronde, kamera Antonio akan dihancurkan palu raksasa Mathias.

**Catatan Airlangga : **Malam ini, kami untung lima puluh ribu dollar.

**.**

* * *

**Little Rock**

**19 Januari**

"Hei, cantik."

Seluruh penghuni bar hening. Pistol-pistol penunggang kuda teracung dari saku masing-masing _cowboy_, mengurung meja kecil berisikan lima orang reporter di pusat bar.

"Hei, reporter. Kalian berurusan dengan orang yang salah."

Francis tak tahu jika _menggoda_ di Little Rock adalah pantangan.

**Catatan Airlangga : **Fakta #1 di Little Rock: Menggoda adalah larangan.

**.**

* * *

**Miami**

**21 Januari**

"Selamat siang, pemirsa. Kembali dengan saya Natalia Arlovskaya dalam liputan The NEWS. Kami sedang berada di pinggir pantai Miami yang padat oleh turis. Bisa dilihat di sebelah saya ada puluhan turis yang berjemur. Di belakang saya ada beberapa lainnya yang sedang bermain ski air. Dan di atas langit ada yang bermain _paraceilling_. Tingkat keramaian pantai jauh mengamalami peningkatan dibandingkan tahun kema—"

"AWAAASS!"

Parasut yang ditumpangi Gilbert dan Francis menabrak tubuh Natalia seketika.

**Catatan Airlangga : **Jangan pernah meliput di tempat ramai, terutama jika di sana ada Gilbert.

**.**

* * *

**New York**

**24 Januari**

"Kami berada di _Amerika Serikat_ sekarang. Surga segala bintang, oasis bagi pendatang. Lihatlah, pemandangan pertama kota New York. Sebuah lambang kebebasan bagi seluruh warga Amerika Serikat!"

Natalia melirik kesal pada tiga pria yang berdiri di bawa kaki Liberty. Menarik perhatian para turis lainnya.

"Ngapain kalian berpose seperti patung Liberty segala, hah? Siapa yang meliputku kalau begini?"

**Catatan Airlangga : **Ketimbang meliput, Gilbert dan sahabat-sahabatnya lebih memilih berfoto-foto.

**.**

* * *

**Niagara**

**25 Januari**

"… demikianlah berita yang dapat kami sampaikan langsung dari Air Terjun Niagara. Saya, Natalia Arlovskaya beserta kru yang bertugas, melaporkan."

Gilbert nyengir lebar.

"Ah, akhirnya kita bisa membawakan satu berita untuk Luddie! Kita bisa pulang dengan tenang."

Antonio juga turut bahagia. "Ya! Dan semuanya sudah terekam dalam kamera ini!" Antonio merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara untuk mengekspresikan kehabagiaan.

Tak sengaja kamera yang berada di tangannya terlempar ke mulut air terjun.

"… ups."

**Catatan Airlangga : **Aku tak ingin mengomentari bagian ini.

**.**

* * *

**Salem**

**27 Januari**

"Kabarnya Salem adalah kota yang memproduksi penyihir pertama di dunia. Nah, mari kita wawancarai satu orang!"

Natalia mengajak kamera Antonio untuk mendekat pada seorang nenek yang berbicara dengan gagak.

_PLOP_!

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak ada waktu untuk berbincang." Jemari keriput nenek itu berjentik di udara. Wujud sang nenek hilang dalam kepulan asap abu-abu.

Di tempat Gilbert berdiri tadi, kini berganti menjadi pemandangan seekor katak putih bermata merah yang memandangi sekitarnya bingung.

_KROOK_! (baca: SELAMATKAN AKU, TEMAN-TEMAN!)

**.**

* * *

**San Diego**

**29 Januari**

Airlangga mati-matian menolak ke tempat ini.

Dia yang biasanya diam saja dan lebih mengikuti arah ke mana The NEWS pergi, kini angkat suara dan mengajukan aksi protesnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

Kamera Antonio yang tengah merekam keadaan di sekitar bandara berhenti pada sosok yang berdiri di pinggir pintu masuk bandara.

_Orang itu lagi._

"Karena aku punya rumah di sekitar sini. Aku yang akan menjadi pemandu kalian selama di San Diego." Ned menurunkan kacamata hitamnya.

**Catatan Airlangga : **Ned sialan. Ned sialan. Ned sialan. Mati saja kau.

**.**

* * *

**San Diego part II**

**29 Januari**

"Pemirsa! Sekarang kami berada di sekitar hutan San Diego dan—" Gilbert berbalik ketika melihat para kumpulan gorila itu kian dekat dengan mereka. Matanya membelalak lebar, "dikejar oleh sekelompok gorila liaaar!"

Natalia meneriakan sumpah serapahnya ke pepohonan sembari terus berlari, bersama Francis dan Antonio yang berada di sampingnya yang berteriak panik.

"Pemandu sialan! Di saat-saat genting begini malah hilang entah ke mana!"

Sementara lima kilometer jauhnya dari sana, Airlangga mati-matian menolak _whiski _yang ditawarkan Ned.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak bisa minum minuman yang beralkohol! Sekarang tunjukkan padaku di mana kau letakkan teman-temanku!"

**Catatan Airlangga : **(penuh coretan abstrak)

**.**

* * *

**Whicita**

**31 Januari**

"_Bloody Mary_..."

"Gil."

"_Bloody Mary.._."

"Gil!"

"_Bloody Mary.._."

"GILBERT!"

"Apa?"

"Memanggil namanya tiga kali itu dilarang, tahu!" Natalia berkacak pinggang.

"Apa ada yang salah? Sekali-kali kita harus membuat rekaman uji nyali."

_Blitz. _Lampu mati.

Dalam ruangan penuh kegelapan kelima reporter itu berteriak panik.

**Catatan Airlangga : **(tak sempat menulis karena gelap)

* * *

**A/N : **Gyaah! Absurd banget ini! Muahahaha! Dan di samping itu, akhirnya impian saya untuk membawa kru reporter ini ke Amerika kesampaian jugaaaa, kawan-kawan! Aaaaa! Saya bosan nyeritain di Eropa mulu #dor

**PS : **Edisi Asia nanti saya juga bikin kayak gini. Beberapa kota digabung dalam satu chapter. Jadi bagi kamu-kamu yang masih kepengen rikues, tenang, saya bakal simpen daftar rikues kalian, kok. Tapi, tunggu edisi Amerika selesai, yah? Hehehe #dor

Eniwei, masih ada yang mau review gak? #kedipkedip

_Sign, Rapuh._


End file.
